Love at First Sight
by ms reads-alot
Summary: Summary:Leland Stottlmyer is in love. And not with just anybody. He's in love with Julie Teeger.And She's in love with him. But what happens when Natalie finds out. Couple:Leland and Julie.


Tittle:At First Sight

Summary:Leland Stottlmyer is in love.

And not with just anybody.

He's in love with Julie and She's in love with him.

But what happens when Natalie finds out.

Couple:Leland and Julie.

Leland Stottlmyer was sitting at his desk when he his phone rang."Leland Stottlmyer,San Fransico Police"

There was pause before the other voice answered.

"Captain, this Natalie 's .

""Oh,Hey, somthing wrong?"

"No it's just that I think I left my report notebook on your desk."

"Oh yah.I was going to give to your mom,but I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Yea,she and Mr Monk went to a college Trudy attended for the investigation or somthing,they won't be back till Monday,I just wanted to make sure you had it so I could walk down there......"

"No!Most definitly not.I'll come to you.I don't want you wondering the streets."

"Um,Ok."Julie said."I'll see you in a bit."Then she hung up.

And with that he grabbed his jacket, and grabbed the report, and walked to his car.

When he finally got to the Teeger house.

He was about to get out of the car when he saw into Julie's room.

She was was so beutiful.' Stop it old dude.

She's only seventeen.'

He knew he could never tell her he loved her, he wished he could.

He got out of the car and rang the doorbell, a few minutes of waiting later. she answered the door.

"Hi Captain Stottlmyer."

"Hi Julie."He handed her the notebook.

"Oh my gosh thank you.I really need this for my report due Monday."

"Good. I guess i'll be going now."

"Actually.I kinda need your help."

He looked at Julie with curosity.

" what."

Julie looked at him kind of shyly."You see I have to turn in this poem for english and I needs someones opinion on how it is."

"Sur...sure."

"Good,it's upstairs on my laptop already.I'll get you somthing to 's a pretty long poem,so you might need the energy."

She said as she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Leland walked up the stairs and into her room.

He saw the laptop and was about to go to it when somthing cought his attention.'Her diary.'

He was never good at stopping temtation.

'It was already open, he grabbed the diary and sat on her bed and read it

._"I don't ever think i've met any boy like Leland._

_But he's not a boy, he's sweet,kind,strong,and amazing.I wish I was his, but I know he would never see me as a women._

_I'm just a little girl, if he knew about my crush on him,he probably think I was a deluded girl.I feel bad for him though._

_His girlfriend was just arrested._

_Mabye a couple months before she was arrested, she had found out about my crush on him and told me to get over it._

_She said he likes big girls with expreinces and also said i could never pleasure him._

_She's probably right._

_But if I could.I wish my first would be him.'At the bottom of the diary it said._

_MRS LELAND STOTTLMYER!!!3_

Leland sat there had the same feelings for him.'Man what am I going to do.'

"Captain."Julie said walking into the room."I'm sorry all we have left is ........what are you Doing with my diary?"

She asked dumbstruck.

"Know Julie,before you say anything. This was for your own good. You should have told me about your feelings."

"You know that I love you ! Now I really am ahead say it.'Your a deluded little girl. You need to find boys your own age.'

"No.I won't say that."

"What?"

"Your not a deluded little girl, and yes you do need find boys your own age,but I would probably kill them,I'm in love with you."

Julie then jumped into his arms and kissed him.

He kissed back.

He suddenly relized what he was doing and before he could say anything.

She grabbed his cock through his pants.

"Do you like that?"

He did'nt say anything,just grabbed her and kissed her, and for two hours, they sat there kissing.

After a little while they broke apart and just sat there staring at each Julie said somthing.

"I love you." She said

He looked at her."I love you too."

"But?"

"But,you have to relize that I am older then you, 20 to 30 years older then you, and your 17, and until your eighteen.I can't have you."

She looked down, then up again."Let's keep it secret then,let's keep our relationship a secret till i'm eighteen."

He opened his mouth to say somthing,but she cut him off."Please."She said as she looked into his eyes.

He looked at her,and saw pleading in her really did love her and wanted to be with her, but if they got cought,he did'nt want anything to happen to her.

He did'nt have to say just kissed her and pulled back and looked her." Ok,but we have to be very secretive.I'll give you a private cell,we can chat on e-mails and chat rooms."

"yeah,but how do we have any private time ,Can we go to a movie or somthing."She asked.

"I'll try like I said,but till your eighteen."The rest he did'nt say,just strugged.

Julie stared at him." I wish I was eighteen."He laughed.

"I have to go back to the station, if you want.I'll come back tonight and might watch a movie."

"Alright do me a favor though, go on .com and create an acoutant, and after that, click private chat ,type in 17againreadsalot and i'll be online.I need to talk to you, not now back to the station, and i'll talk to you in a little while."She said out of breath and smiled.

They kissed and he left.


End file.
